Loki
Loki (also known as Loki Golmen and the God of Mischief) was a Jötnar-Aesir hybrid sorcerer and warrior who served Asgard as well as Jötunheimr. Biography Early life Loki was born to the jötnar Farbaut, monarch of Jötunheimr, and an aesir named Laufey. A few years after his birth, Odin led the Asgardians into battle against the Jötnars and killed Loki's father in personal combat. After slaying Farbaut, Odin found a small child hidden within the primary stronghold in Jötunheimr. The child was Loki and Odin took the boy, out of a combination of pity, to appease his father, and because he was the son of a worthy adversary slain in honorable combat, and raised him as his son alongside his biological sons Hermod, Thor and Balder and daughter Aldrif. Ragnarök Personality and traits Relationships Family Romances Sigyn Angrboða Amora Darcy Black Friends Powers and Abilities Powers Loki possessed a number of superhuman attributes common among both Jötnars and Aesirs, making him vastly powerful. Superhuman Strength: Loki possessed superhuman strength that was substantially superior to that of an average Aesir female or male. He possessed sufficient physical strength to lift between 30 to 50 tons. Superhuman Speed: Loki was capable of running and moving at speeds much greater than that of the finest human athlete. Superhuman Stamina: Loki's metabolism granted him superhuman levels of physical stamina in practically all activities. He could exert himself at peak capacity for about twenty-four hours before fatigue began to impair him. However, much like his physical strength and durability, Loki could temporarily augment his stamina through sorcery. Superhumanly Dense Tissue: Like all Eternals, Loki's bodily tissues had roughly three times the density of the same tissues in a human being. While he had the looks and physical proportions of a much smaller person, the increased density of his body actually made him several hundred pounds heavier than he appeared. This increased density also contributed to his superhuman strength to a limited degree. Superhuman Durability: The tissues of Loki's body were superhumanly durable and were roughly equal to those possessed by the average Eternal male. However, at times, Loki had used sorcery that had enabled him to withstand injuries that would prove fatal to another elder god. He was able to withstand high caliber bullets, falls from great heights, powerful impact forces, exposure to temperature extremes and powerful energy blasts without being injured. Regenerative Healing Factor: Like all Eternals, Loki could still obtain injury. Also like all Asgardians, his metabolism enabled him to rapidly regenerate damaged tissue much faster and more extensively than a human being. However, through the use of his sorcery he could reattach severed limbs. Superhuman Longevity: Like all Elder Gods, Loki aged at a far slower rate than mortal humans. Loki was virtually immune to the effects of all known Earthly diseases and infections. Psionics: Loki demonstrated powerful psionic capabilities. He also demonstrated the ability to project his thoughts telepathically across great distances as well as potent hypnotic capabilities. He was able to communicate with beings telepathically, though his ability to do so was greater with beings that served him. Shape-shifting: Loki possessed highly developed shape-shifting capabilities. He was able to adopt almost any form imaginable whether it be animals, other humanoid beings, or even inanimate objects. He had become animals such as a snake, eagle, mouse and bee, gaining the basic natural abilities inherent in each form. Abilities Genius Level Intellect: Loki possessed a genius level intellect with a great deal of knowledge in the mystic arts. Master Tactician: He was also extremely cunning and an expert battle strategist. Skilled Fighter: Loki was also a formidable combatant in his own right, particularly as a swordsman or in the use of his various energy manipulative powers in combat situations. Paraphernalia Transportation Weapons Appearances Notes and references Category:Males Category:Asgardians Category:Sorcerers Category:Aesirs Category:Jötnars Category:Deities Category:Spies